


Swipe left, right?

by Midnightrose96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightrose96/pseuds/Midnightrose96
Summary: I just got this idea for a story. Andy gets to know Miranda in a strange way, but at work Miranda does not acknowledge this at all. English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes. I don't know whether I will continue with this story, so please let me know what you think! Rated M for possible future chapters.





	1. Icy blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this first chapter, please let me know what you think and whether you want me to continue.

Andy had been working at Runway for a few weeks. It’s been horrible. Why Miranda hired her is a complete mystery, she doesn’t fit in. Everybody at Runway fucking hates her and honestly it’s not that hurtful, as the feeling is mutual, but for some reason she can’t handle Miranda’s disapproving looks. Miranda’s glances, however swift, are like icicles to her heart, the blue of her eyes so piercing. The only person Andy dares to speak to of her own volition is Nigel, maybe it’s because he is gay too, or maybe because he has the same sarcastic humour, not that it shows here. She isn’t used to being out of her element like this, when she was in University she used to be so confident and in her circle of friends she is the one everyone else looks to for just about everything. Here she is barely tolerated. 

Today has been especially draining, she had been running up and down all day and still Miranda’s expression has grown more and more disapproving. It was almost 8 o’clock and she and Emily were waiting for Miranda to come out of her last meeting. Emily was paging through some catalogue and sighing disapprovingly every so often at God only knows what. Andy’s phone had died earlier that day after making an ungodly amount of phone calls. So she looked through her emails and then something caught her eye, Miranda was pacing her office arms gesturing trying to convey something to the man sitting in front of her desk. Miranda looked so beautiful, fashion never really interested Andy, but Miranda in all her Prada glory was something to behold and only for a split second she wished that Miranda would look at her that way. Great, now she was one of those people who so desperately wants the approval of everyone around them. Suddenly she heard Miranda’s door open, the man propelled out of the room and disappeared down the staircase, obviously not wanting to risk being in the same elevator as Miranda. Miranda looked exhausted, she dumped some files on Andy’s desk and she made eye contact with her and Andy said, “Good night Miranda” and Miranda just looked her up and down scrunched up her eyes in disapproval and turned to leave.

That’s it. She has to change.

 

She knew Nigel was still busy sorting through the new Chanel line and she knew what she had to do.

 

“Hey Six, what are you still doing here?”

 

“Nigel, I need your help, you need to transform me into something more like Emily, please.”

 

“Six I am not going to lie, I thought you’d never ask, but are you sure? You know once you go Prada and all that?”

 

“I am, I have to change if I want to stay here.” 

 

“Well then order me some thai please, it’s going to be a long night.”

 

Nigel truly lived up to his fashion guru status: clothes, shoes, makeup, he even cut her hair and she had to say, she looked fucking good, she should probably be going out looking like this if she wants to date again, but ironically this was for work. Dough and Lily were going to flip when they saw her. Dough and Lily have lived together for a few years and when Andy told them she got this job they insisted that she move in with them, which was really perfect, the apartment has three bedrooms and it’s close to Runway.

 

************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Andy walked with confidence into Runway, she decided that she was going to own this job, she is Andy Sachs, she excels, exceeds expectations. When the elevator door opened she saw Emily and Serena chatting away as usual and when she walked past them with Miranda’s coffee it was suddenly silent and she could feel their eyes on her. Miranda stood facing the window and turned upon hearing the steps that meant she could finally get her second cup of coffee for the day. As her eyes met Andy’s appearance a fleeting shocked expression passed over her face. Miranda walked slowly around her desk towards Andy, her eyes tracing Andy’s figure, from the Chanel boots, the creamy thighs, the black skirt that wrapped tightly around Andy, the blazer and then towards her face, lingering there before tilting her head a little to look at Andy’s hair. Miranda bit her lip, her eyes lowering onto Andy’s before she all but grabbed the coffee cup from Andy and returned hastily to her desk. Andy felt like her entire body was on fire, was this how everyone felt under Miranda’s approval? Is this why everyone craves it so intensely? Andy walked back to her desk with a smile tugging on her lips.

 

For the next few weeks Andy started to go above and beyond. She read every book about fashion and the industry she could find, Dough helped her study all of the most important people and what their role was. She started to understand Miranda better, she started doing things without being asked, anything that she knew would please Miranda. Andy didn’t really know whether Miranda even noticed, but Miranda seemed a little less like the devil in general and Andy felt good about herself, she wasn’t just drifting with the flow, she was owning this job and the more she learned about it, the more she liked it- much to her own surprise. The pleased looks on Miranda’s face when taking in her appearance were also not hurting at all.

 

Then one morning Miranda came in and threw her handbag and coat on Andy’s desk, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Andy looked up with surprise to find a look of absolute horror on Emily’s face. She wondered how Miranda could be so precise with all her needs, but express her satisfaction in such an abstract way.

That afternoon when she went into Miranda’s office to bring her lunch, Miranda leaned over the desk and fidgeted with two colour palettes. Andy silently placed the box on Miranda’s table and as she turned to leave Miranda spoke.

“Something is not right about this spread, I just can’t find the colour scheme that would match.”, She said in her breathy voice, and Andy was not really certain if Miranda was speaking to her, but she walked over to Miranda and her eyes roamed over the spread. She could smell Miranda’s perfume and it had to be some expensive, made-in-France-for-a-limited-time-only stuff, because it was intoxicating. 

“Well this is the vintage Chanel spread, you can’t find a colour, because it would be best in black and white, yes it’s bold, but it will look much more authentic and just create a sense of the time you know?”

Miranda stared at Andy for a moment and Andy struggled not to falter under her gaze. Then Miranda’s eyes were back on the spread and Andy left when it seemed as if Miranda had forgotten that she was standing there at all.

The next issue of Runway came out, the Chanel section was in black and white and it was glorious and Andy could not help but smile.

***********************************************************************************************************

Andy fell asleep that night very content.

~She was standing in a dark room, a figure in the moonlight before her barely visible, posing. She had a camera and started to take pictures flash after flash illuminated the room before her. She moved closer to the figure, it was a woman. She had a desire to see who this woman is, but the woman was ever evading as she tried to get closer. Suddenly a sofa was visible against the wall and the woman went to sit. Andy was close to her now, but her features could still not be made out. The woman pulled Andy down on top of her so Andy was straddling her lap, feeling soft, warm skin through satin, she smelled amazing, the woman’s lips met hers and Andy kissed her hungrily, desire surging to her core. The woman kissed down Andy’s neck and then licked a line up to Andy’s ear, and Andy felt warm breath and heard the words “that’s all” whispered in Miranda’s voice. She opened her eyes and Miranda’s hungry eyes looked up at her.~

 

Andy woke up with a startled breath, her heart was beating erratically. What the fuck was that? She wasn’t attracted to Miranda, was she. She could still feel the desire from her dream. Her hand slid into her pajama bottoms, her fingers met warm wetness, fuck she was soaked. Andy glanced at the clock and realised it was time to get up. So her day would definitely have to start with a cold shower. Great.


	2. Don't cry over spilled coffee

Andy was on edge all day. The dream had been so vivid that it replayed in her head, over and over again. Even after her cold shower, she was still aroused and Miranda coming in clad in a tight fitting Armani pantsuit did not help at all. Andrea caught herself staring at Miranda a few times despite actively trying to get Miranda out of her head. 

Andy was busy sending out emails and setting up meetings, she looked up at Miranda again, Miranda dragged her pen over her bottom lip, deep in thought, she pulled a file towards her, not realising that she was pulling her coffee cup with it. Andy watched the scene unfold in slow motion as the coffee cup tipped over the edge of the desk, steaming coffee splashing all over Miranda’s shirt and lap. Miranda shrieked and Andy was up in a single beat, she grabbed her wet wipes and an extra outfit- one of three that she kept behind her desk just in case. Miranda stood up and looked relieved when she saw Andy enter her office, she moved to the small bathroom in her office. Andy struggled to unzip the bag and finally removed the dress, she followed Miranda to hand her the dress, when she came to the entrance of the bathroom her jaw dropped, Miranda had already removed her pants and was busy undoing the last buttons on her coffee stained white shirt. Miranda’s body was insanely sexy for someone above forty, creamy toned thighs, black laced clad ass, flat stomach and oh God full firm breasts cupped in matching black lace. Andy looked up to find an incredulous if not irritated look on Miranda’s face.

“Andrea, are you going to help me or just stand there like an idiot?”

Andy burned with what was probably arousal and embarrassment in equal parts. Her body moved on it’s own accord, she hung the dress on the hook on the door and ripped the pack of wet wipes open, Miranda took one and Andy took another and without thinking began to wipe the skin on Miranda’s stomach where she could see the skin was red and inflamed. Without thinking she moved lower following the pattern of red. Her hand reached the top of the lace of Miranda’s panties and she kept wiping. Andy snapped out of her trance when Miranda cleared her throat.

“Andrea, that’s enough!”, Miranda’s voice sounded strained and when Andy looked up, the expression on Miranda’s face was unreadable. Andy backed away and almost threw the dress at Miranda. Andy’s mind raced, what the fuck did she just do, she basically sexually assaulted Miranda, she touched her fucking panties, was she losing her mind?? Miranda was going to have her thrown out of the office. Andy turned to leave but was stopped by Miranda’s voice. 

“Where do you think you are going?”, Miranda asked, Andy licked her bottom lip and swallowed and stared blankly until Miranda who had by now put the dress on gestured to her zip. Andy moved closer, smelling Miranda again she tried to pull up the zip without trembling.

Andy spent the rest of the day cowering behind her desk and trying to control her thoughts, but at the end of the day she settled on one thought: “I seriously need to get laid!”.

 

***********************************************************************************

Later that day Andy entered her apartment to find Doug and Lily on the couch, wine and pizza on the table in front of them and she had never been so happy that it was Friday. The three of them talked about their work and Andy omitted any part of it that would reveal her attraction to Miranda.

“Guys seriously, I need to get laid, where am I ever going to meet someone with the busy schedule I have?”, Andy complained.

“Well, I have an idea, but you are not going to like it, there is this dating app…”, Lily started, but was cut off by Andy.

“I am not getting Tinder okay, it’s embarrassing and I might see someone I know and guys will harass me, no thanks!” 

But Lily replied, “No, not Tinder, one of my super high profile art dealer clients gave me the link to this app, it’s very exclusive, there are only women on it and you have a photo of yourself as the profile picture, but the computer generates a username so you don’t have to tell anyone who you are if you don’t want to. Come on, you might meet someone great, it’s really very high profile.” 

Andy immediately wanted to reject the idea, but she thought about her dream and about what had happened earlier and decided to give it a chance. 

****************************************************************************

Later that night while she was lying in bed Andy created a profile on the app. She used a photo that Lily recently took of her, she had smokey eye makeup on and she had to admit the she looked sexy in the photo. She started scrolling through the other profiles, she had to admit, Lily was right, most of the people on the app was attractive and sounded decent in their descriptions, but nobody caught her eye. The app’s swiping procedure was the same as with tinder, but as soon as a person swipes right on you, you receive a request to swipe your answer in return. Andy was just looking through profiles when her phone beeped.

“USER#668 is interested in you, please swipe your reply”

Andy opened the profile and immediately dropped her phone in shock. She picked it up to make sure that she hadn’t completely lost her mind, there on the screen were Miranda’s blue eyes looking back at her. Why the hell was Miranda on this site, she was single, but she divorced her very much male husband last year and she actually swiped right on Andy’s profile. 

Without thinking about it twice, Andy swiped right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whether I should continue the story, I really appreciate any feedback. Xx


	3. Slide into my DMs

Andy stared at the profile picture for a long time. The photo was of Miranda in a stunning black dress, but it looks like a photo from some charity event, so obviously some weirdo is using Miranda’s picture. Miranda would never sign up for a dating app, Miranda is straight, Miranda is...well Miranda.

She decided that she would just remove the user from her list and then just delete the app, this was too strange, but then…

USER#668: I like your profile picture. 

USER#876: Thanks, I would say I like yours, but I don’t think that it is yours.

USER#668: Excuse me, I can assure you that the picture is mine.

USER#876: Well I know the person in the picture and there is no way that she would be on this app, so maybe just remove the photo and we’ll pretend this didn’t happen, okay?

USER#668: Well, I am on this app and I do not intend to remove my photo.

Andy couldn’t believe this person, why would they use a famous person’s photo and then expect people to be fooled by it?

USER#876: You know what, why don’t you send me a picture, a selfie of you right now? 

There was no way this person can send such an informal photo, the only photos of Miranda that she didn't pose for were taken on the streets by the paparazzi. She had this stupid catfish now...what the fuck??? Andy’s heart skipped a beat and a burning heat formed in her chest. The photo on her screen was of Miranda, she was wearing a silk night dress and Andy could see a headboard behind her, Miranda had her glasses on and was glaring in a disapproving, yet triumphant smirk on her lips. She looked so beautiful and Andy was completely baffled. She stared at the photo in disbelief and traced around the outlines of Miranda's face. Miranda's eyes looked stern, but almost in a playful way.

USER#876: Okay, why would you be on this app?

USER#668: You know I can ask you the same thing, I was assured that aside from the discrete nature of this app, it is very exclusive, only for the elite.

USER#876: Ouch!! You know what, I happen to have some friends in very high places.

USER#668: Oh do you? I am sure that the vendor of the food truck outside the building does not really classify as elite.

USER#876: Oh no, do not bring Carlos into this!! You know, I may not be part of the ‘elite’, but at least I’m actually gay.

USER#668: The shoes that you wore when I first met you made that clear. 

USER#876: Oooh nice burn, but seriously, you were married to a man...twice!

USER#668: Back when I started my career, things were much different than they are now, appearances had to be kept up and besides had it not been for that, I would not have my girls. I made the mistake, however, of confiding in Nigel, who put this app on my phone because I didn’t want to go out with him to meet someone.

USER#876: Well I respect that and I’m sure you wouldn’t trade the girls for any other life and it’s never too late to start something new. Good call on not going out with Nigel though, his taste in women is definitely not on the same level as his taste for men...I learned that the hard way. 

USER#668: It couldn’t have been that bad.

USER#876: He set me up with a 20 year old makeup artist and that was back when I didn’t even wear any makeup, so she spent the entire date telling me all of the different things that she could do to improve my face. :(

USER#668: There was nothing wrong with your face Andrea, as for what you wore, let’s just say that I am privy to the transformation that you underwent. I am sure that her age wasn’t a problem though, aren’t you about that age?

USER#876: I am 26 and I told Nigel that I prefer dating someone older, so he knows that he is never allowed to meddle in my love life again.

USER#668: I wish I could say the same, he can be quite relentless at times, but I know he just wants to be happy…

USER#876: He can be relentless, but he has really supported me from the start, even when everyone else wanted me gone.

USER#668: If I wanted you gone, you would be. You owe me a photo, a 'selfie' to be specific.

USER#876: Are you serious?

USER#668: I’m waiting

Andy couldn’t believe Miranda was making her send a photo, but is was only fair. Andy tried not to overthink it, but ended up taking like 10 pictures.

USER#668: Please do move at a glacial pace, you know how I love that.

Andy sent the best picture and buried her face in her hands.

 

*****************************************************************************

Miranda knew that she was playing with fire, she did not know what compelled her to adding the girl on her app. From the moment she met the girl, something about her intrigued her, she thought it was just because she was different to everyone else who worked at Runway, but then Andrea changed and Miranda could not keep her eyes from drifting towards the girl at times. Of course it was just because her appearance in the new outfits fascinated her, from a fashion related point of view. But then a photo popped onto her screen and Miranda drew her breath in. The girl wore a plain white tank top, and Miranda found her big brown doe eyes just as magnetic, she also noticed that the girl lost weight, but her breasts were still full and they strained against the shirt, if she looked closely she could almost see the pink of her....Whoa! Miranda was shocked by her own thoughts, this was definitely not a path that she could go down. She tried to take a screenshot of the picture anyway, but a notification popped up:

 

Miranda was disappointed, but at the same time very relieved that the app was dedicated to privacy.

 

USER#688: It is almost 2pm, good night Andrea.

USER#876: Oh, I didn’t realise how late it was, good night Miranda, sweet dreams.

 

Andy was disappointed when Miranda did not respond to her photo, she thought that Miranda probably didn’t like it, which makes sense because why the fuck would she. Andy plugged her phone in and closed her eyes, knowing that her dreams would definitely star a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the interest, comments and kudos. I really appreciate it! I think I'll write a few more chapters and see how it goes, please let me know what you guys think. I write in the early morning hours, so please excuse any typos.


	4. Into the soapy depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the supporting comments I really appreciate it and I decided that I'll continue with this for now. Let me know what you guys think.

Miranda messaged her the next night and the next and Andy just went with it. Andy woke up on Monday morning feeling giddy for some reason, she took her phone and scrawled through her and Miranda’s messages just to make sure that she didn’t make it all up in her head. It felt surreal, their text conversation was more words than Miranda had spoken to her in the months that she has worked there put together, not counting just rambling orders out of course. They had an actual personal conversation. Miranda even seemed so human, like it was completely natural for them to exchange messages. Andy was excited to get to work, wondering how Miranda would act after the weekend, would she talk to Andy about it? Andy put in a little extra attention to detail when she got ready, she wore a little black dress and the thigh high boots from Chanel, she knew Miranda loves those, she even let Doug do her hair and makeup. 

******************************************************************************

When Miranda entered the office Andy looked up at her, smiling expectantly, but Miranda threw her handbag and coat on Andy’s desk and swooped into her office without so much as a glance thrown Andy’s way. Andy deflated, she knew that she shouldn't be disappointed, after all what had she expected? That Miranda would come lean over her desk like Serena does with Emily and they would have a nice little chat while she ogled Miranda’s cleavage. Still some small token of acknowledgement would have been nice. Even when Andy spoke to Miranda she seemed preoccupied and barely looked up at Andy while she was talking.

Her day was even busier than usual, Miranda insisted on overseeing a shoot herself and everybody was unprepared for the amount of scrutiny that was coming their way. Miranda was hell to have at a shoot, she demanded nothing less than perfection and almost nothing was ever perfect in her eyes. Andy had to run around and make sure that every department was ready for the shoot. Throughout the day whenever she saw Miranda she would look at her, hoping that Miranda would at least give her a little knowing look, but Miranda didn’t seem to notice her at all. So that’s that, the conversation this weekend was a one-time thing that would never happen again. Andy tried to tell herself that it was no big deal and that she didn’t mind. 

Andy sat at her desk reading and responding to emails when Miranda swept past her and Emily, it was time for the shoot and they knew they had to follow. Andy and Emily shared a look of fear which matched the feeling of impending doom in Andy’s stomach. The shoot was at an outside venue, which only meant that there were more things that they couldn’t control. 

 

*********************************************************************************

When they got to the shoot Miranda immediately went to inspect the clothes on the models. Andy was checking that all the camera men were ready, when her bad day got even worse.

“Oh my gosh, Andy is that you?”, Andy turned around to find Maggie standing behind her, Maggie being the girl Nigel had set her up with. Great, just great!

“Hey Maggie, how are you?”, Andy said awkwardly.

“Apparently not as good as you, you look really stunning, like seriously so hot!”, Maggie replied, her eyes roaming over Andy’s body, in a predatory manner.

“Thanks, I guess I took your advice after all, you know with the makeup.”, Andy shrugged as she began slightly stepping back to leave. But Maggie stepped closer and put her hand on Andy’s arm.

“You know I would love to test some new makeup techniques on you sometime, your eyes are so beautiful, maybe you want to come over to my…” but Maggie’s sentence was cut off by Miranda.

“Who are you and why are you occupying my assistant in the midst of this very important shoot?”, Miranda asked in a dismissive tone, but Maggie seemed to have no sense of self-preservation.

“Oh hi mrs Priestly, I’m Maggie, one of the makeup artists, I was just admiring Andy’s makeup”, and she slid her hand down Andy’s arm and rested it at her elbow. Miranda’s expression went from angry to livid, she stepped forward standing right next to Andy and she stared at Maggie’s hand on Andy’s arm like she was trying to make it combust through mind control.

“Well, I suggest that you stop admiring my assistant and start doing your job, assuming you want to keep yours.”, Miranda replied in a dangerous whisper and Maggie looked like she was going to throw up and she scrambled off to the nearest model. 

Miranda threw a quick sideways glance at Andy, her face was unreadable, but Andy felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Was Miranda just being her rude self, or did it bother her that Maggie was hitting on Andy. Andy couldn’t tell, but the idea of Miranda being jealous made a flame ignite inside of her and it settled between her legs. The rest of the shoot Andy stared dreamily at Miranda whenever she got the chance, while Miranda was wreaking havoc and reducing people to tears.

*******************************************************************

When Andy got home she was exhausted, she greeted her roommates and then excused herself and went to her room with a bowl of cereal. Andy went onto the app, she desperately wanted to send a message to Miranda, but she knew she wouldn’t, Miranda plays by her own rules and approaching her might scare her off. She probably deleted the app after their conversation. Besides what would she even say?

Andy decided to take a bath, she put her phone on the toilet and played music for herself as she usually did. Nothing like some Brandi Carlile to cleanse your soul after a hard day. The warm water was heavenly, she dragged the soap over her body. The soap was fucking divine, Lily got it from some artist that made soap in her spare time, this one was honey and vanilla. Andy slipped down in the bath when she heard her phone chime. She quickly dried her hands and took her phone. 

USER#668: So I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Maggie is the one that Nigel set you up with?

USER#876: Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.

USER#668: You have nothing to apologize for, she has got some nerve.

USER#876: She’s not that bad, she just wanted to say hi.

USER#668: She was all over you and that after telling you that you would look better with more makeup.

USER#876: She was right though and she just wanted to test some makeup techniques on me.

USER#668: Oh please don’t be so naive Andrea, I am sure that she wanted to test some techniques on you, but they have nothing to do with makeup. 

Andy was stunned, did Miranda just make a sexually suggestive comment? How long had she been watching her and Maggie? Her skin was on fire, who knew Miranda had such a dirty mind.

USER#876: Haha, yeah well thanks for getting rid of her, it was quite awkward.

USER#668: You know as well as I do that it was a pleasure.

USER#876: You sure do like to make people squirm. 

USER#668: What about you?

USER#876: What about me?

USER#668: Do I make you squirm?

USER#876: Let’s just say I prefer watching you do it to other people. :D

USER#668: Hmmm, voyeurism.

Andy’s jaw dropped and her cheeks felt hot, Miranda was being playful and making sexual comments and honestly it was turning her on, like crazy, she could feel herself getting wet. Miranda is driving her fucking crazy and she doesn’t even know it. 

USER#876: I did not mean it like that, it came out wrong. What are you still doing up?

USER#668: Going through the photos of the shoot and you?

USER#876: Just taking a warm bath.

Then a photo popped up on her screen, it was of Miranda, glass of wine in her hand, but this time she was still in her clothes and on couch, there was a small smile on her lips and Andy swooned at how beautiful Miranda looked. She couldn’t believe Miranda sent her a photo without being asked, but she also didn’t know what to reply, but then another message popped up…

USER#668: Your turn.

Andy sat upright out of shock and the phone dropped into the soapy water below.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”, Andy chanted. She pulled the phone out of the water, but the screen was already dead. Miranda didn’t mean that she wanted a photo of her, naked, in the bath, right?  
“Fuck”.


	5. Some cheesy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry for leaving you hanging, I'm a final year law student and I started this story when I still had some subjects left to write, but I'm done now. Please let me know whether you like the new chapter. Thanks so much for all the supportive comments so far, I have only received positive feedback and that really motivates me. I really appreciate all the comments, even if they are in another language I translate them, so thanks for every comment. I can only speak Afrikaans, English and French by the way.

Miranda had been a wreck the previous night and the light of day brought no peace of mind. Andrea hadn’t replied to her message and she didn’t read the messages that followed. Miranda berated herself for sending such a suggestive message, what had gone through her mind? Was Andrea horrified at the suggestion or even disgusted? Miranda called Andy under the pretense of giving her some meaningless task, but the girl didn’t answer. Was she even going to come into work, or worse file a complaint against her?

So Miranda walked into her office and did what she does best, which was acting as if nothing had happened and that she wasn’t sick to her stomach with fear and rejection. Andy was not at her desk and Miranda’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. She went to sit behind her desk, just then she heard Andy’s voice and she tried her best to hear the conversation.

“Andy you inconsiderate cow, what is the matter with you, I have been calling you non-stop, Miranda needs you to collect some scarfs from some new designer.”, Emily whispered in a furious tone.

“Calm down Emily, firstly I don’t appreciate the use of farm animals when you are referring to me and secondly my FUCKING phone is broken, I dropped it in the bath- room, bathroom sink and it’s completely dead. Why don’t you go ask Nigel exactly who this designer is and I’ll go talk to Miranda, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”, Andy replied calmly, but in an authoritative tone.

Andy walked into Miranda’s office and found Miranda standing in front of her desk and just for a second Andy saw an expression of distress of Miranda’s face, which was quickly covered by the usual professional, if not detached mask. So Andy decided that if Miranda could make such a ballsy move as sending that message then she could have her moment of bravery too. 

“Miranda, I am so sorry, my phone broke last night, so I haven’t been getting any calls. The- ah- thunder startled me and I lost my grip on my phone, but don’t worry, I saved the SIM and a new phone will be delivered later today.”

Miranda stood perfectly still and assessed Andy as if Andy was about to attack her, blue eyes pinned on Andy’s face and her lips pursed. Andy took a deep breath and stepped up close to Miranda, handed her a coffee cup and leaned closer.

“And if the ‘thunder’ were not so captivating, I might have asked for a refund.”, Andy whispered, she pulled back, bit her lip and her eyes flickered to Miranda’s lips that looked absolutely delicious and then she abruptly turned on her heel and walked to her own desk. 

Miranda was relieved, but the feeling of relief was outweighed by raw desire. Andrea was teasing her and the way that those usually innocent-looking eyes looked at her a minute ago made her want to pull Andy close and teach her a little lesson about who exactly is in charge. Nobody played with her, left her weak-kneed and speechless like this. 

Andy got her new phone just before noon. She set everything up on it while eating a salad-she had decided that she would only eat salads at the office. Serena was eating lunch with Emily and as usual trying to get the Brit to eat more than a few blocks of cheese. Usually Andy thought that they were quite cute, but today it only irritated her. When Serena left, Andy couldn’t help herself, she had to say something. 

“You should seriously just ask her out.”, Andy said softly.

“What are you talking about, I, I don’t like Serena and even if I did, she doesn’t like me.”, Emily stuttered.

Andy just rolled her eyes, Emily didn’t know how lucky she was, there was nothing stopping her from asking Serena out. 

Miranda had been away from 9 o’clock that morning and Andy put fires out all day, just when things started slowing down Andy remembered that it was Miranda’s day to pick the girls up, Miranda would be busy for a few more hours, she must have forgotten about it, it was a new arrangement that Miranda had with her ex husband. Andy felt so bad for Miranda, she had told her when they were messaging that the girls were being resentful towards her for not spending enough time with them. Andy knew how much Miranda loves those girls and she knew what Miranda had to deal with, she did her best. Andy tried to call Miranda, but Miranda’s phone was off, so she told Emily to cover for her for the last part of the day and that she had to pick the girls up from school.

Caroline and Cassidy had just turned 13 and although they were more mature, they were as mischievous as ever. Andy Enjoyed them, because she knew that even though they made her jump through hoops, they were even worse with Miranda. Andy waited for them by the gate that they usually excited.

“Andy, why are you here, did our mom forget us or was she just too busy?”, Caroline asked in a bitter tone. Cassidy looked just as upset.

“Of course not, your mom had a meeting and it ran much longer than it should have, but it’s not her fault and she did ask me to come pick you up and she said that we should do whatever you girls want, so what do you feel like doing?”, Andy said, she felt bad for lying to them but she didn’t want them to be mad at Miranda. The twins perked up immediately and Andy hoped that they would be reasonable with their request. They turned around and whispered conspiratorially before turning back around.

“We want to go pick out some movies and get some pizzas and then you can watch with us until mom gets home.”, Cassidy said.

“Seriously I say we can do anything and you want movies and pizza?”, Andy asked confusedly. 

“Andy have you met our mother? She never has time to watch movies and I can’t even remember the last time she allowed us to have pizza! Besides we don’t have any homework”, Caroline laughed.

“Well I know the place with the best pizza in the City, so let’s go!”, Andy said in an excited tone, but on the inside she was just really hoping that Miranda would not kill her for this. 

After a few hours and an ungodly amount of pizza later Andy was still watching movies with the girls, this was the third sappy romantic comedy, all three of them were cuddled on one couch, when Andy heard the door open. Miranda looked completely worn out, she put her bag on the nearest table and then looked up, realising that the house was not quiet. She saw the movie and realisation dawned on her, she forgot them, again. She entered into the living room and was surprised to find Andrea sitting between the girls. Andy quickly paused the movie.

 

“Hi Miranda, I told the girls that your meeting ran longer than it should have and that you said they could choose what they wanted to do, this was it.”, Andy rambled nervously.   
Miranda looked confused for a second before quickly saying,

“I’m glad you girls had a good time, but say goodbye to Andrea, it’s getting late and she probably wants to get home.” The girls thanked and hugged Andy and then played the movie. 

Andy got up from the couch and put her shoes on, Miranda walked with her and once they reached the door, Miranda opened it Andy looked at Miranda’s face and tried to figure out if she was mad. She looked at the living room to make sure the twins were still engrossed in their movie before whispering, 

“Miranda, I’m so sorry, I know that you don’t usually let them have pizza, I just, I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want them to be upset with you and…”

Andy was silenced by Miranda pulling her flush against her, Miranda’s arms encircled her waist and then Miranda’s soft lips were on hers and Andy was tingling everywhere, she could feel Miranda’s warm body against her and she was on fire. Then Miranda gripped the back of Andy’s head and Andy decided not to give up her power so easily, she sank her fingertips into Miranda’s hips and she dragged her tongue over Miranda’s bottom lip and her tongue went past Miranda’s lips, Miranda let out a moan that made Andy so fucking wet. Andy deepened the kiss further, but then Miranda pushed her away and Andy looked briefly into darkened, hazy blue eyes, before Miranda cleared her voice and said, “That’s all.” and slammed the door in Andy’s face.


	6. An alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and well wishes, my exam is over now, so I'm just waiting for my marks. This fic is a bit of a slow burn, but it will be explicit eventually. Let me know what you think about this chapter and thanks for the continued support.

Miranda touched her lips, the kiss was exhilarating, Andrea’s lips were heavenly. She had not meant to do that, the girl was making her control slip. Andrea is an employee and nothing else, she can’t be. Not once in her professional life had Miranda ever done anything like this. Andrea is making her weak, vulnerable even. It had to stop. 

Andy took the subway home and kept checking her phone, she was hoping to get a message from Miranda, but her phone stayed quiet. Who could know what was going on in Miranda’s head. All Andy knew was that usually after she kissed a woman like that, she did not get the door slammed in her face. Before going to sleep Andy decided that she was going to message Miranda, she was sick of being uncertain, sick of waiting around. The situation was difficult, but they are both adults, they could talk about this.

USER#876: Hey, are you still up?

USER#668: Yes

USER#876: So, are we going to talk about this?

USER#668: There is nothing to talk about, I think it will be better if we don’t communicate through this app anymore.

Andy couldn't believe that Miranda was doing this. She should have guessed that Miranda only plays by her own rules. But Andy was there, she felt what was between them and it doesn’t matter how detached Miranda acts, Andy knows that she wants her. She didn’t even know what to reply to the hurtful and insulting message, but then she decided that she would play Miranda’s game, she would not humiliate herself, give too much while receiving nothing.

USER#876: I agree.

It hurt Andy to respond like that, she was not used to being so cold, but she would not crumble in front of Miranda. Miranda did not reply, but she also did not remove Andy from her list on the app.

**********************************************************************************************

The first few days after their awkward conversation Miranda acted like Andy did not exist, in any other setting it would look suspicious, but at Runway it hardly seemed out of place for Miranda to pay no attention to her assistant. Andy kept her composure and iced Miranda out, barely sparing her a glance and that’s when things got a little weird. 

Miranda was being nice to Andy: “Andrea would you like this extra scarf from the vogue collection”, “Don’t worry about spilling my coffee I had some at home anyway”, “Don’t worry Andrea I’ll reschedule the meeting myself”. Andy didn’t know whether Miranda was trying to get Andy in her good books or whether she was just sorry for Andy, but Andy kept acting cold towards Miranda. Miranda did not just get to be nice and creep back into Andy’s heart, she treated Andy like she was nothing and Andy was giving her a taste of how that felt. Doug and Lily told her that they were worried about her, but she brushed their concern off with complaining about how busy she was at work.

There was a Runway charity event coming up and Andy organised the seating. Miranda was bringing some guy as her plus one,that stung. She had some nerve. Andy decided that she had to bring a date too, she would even ask Lily if she had to, showing up alone would be humiliating. Andy was on her way home, in the elevator when Serena got in with tear stained cheeks. Andy hugged her and asked her to drinks so that they could talk, she knew that Serena was probably sad about something insensitive Emily said, she could be so blunt sometimes.

***********************************************************************************

At the bar they found a booth seat Andy ordered them some drinks and shots.

“So I’m guessing this is about something that Emily said?”, Andy enquired.

“Yes, I swear we do everything together and I try to keep her healthy, I’m always there for her, but she just can’t see that we should be together. I have been dropping hints about the charity event for weeks, hoping she will ask me to go with her, but today she said she is bringing some guy, I think she is too afraid of what Miranda will think, but I don’t know, maybe she just doesn’t like me.”, Serena said while blinking away the tears in her eyes. (Andy smirked internally about bisexual Emily being afraid of what oh-so-gay Miranda would think about her bringing a woman as her date.)

“Serena I promise you that Emily likes you, she is just being a fucking idiot, I have a similar problem with someone, so I know how you feel, I know how it hurts.”, Andy said sympathetically. Andy didn’t tell Serena that the person who hurt her was Miranda, because she respected Miranda’s privacy and the fact that she was still in the closet.

“I am just tired of feeling so pathetic!”, Serena said in a frustrated tone. 

“Me too, you know what, go to the charity event with me, why should we go alone? It will be fun and maybe it will make Emily see what she is missing.”, Andy said suggestively.

For the first time that night Serena seemed to cheer up, “You are right Andy, we are beautiful and sexy and we would look great together, I am so glad you asked me out for drinks, I feel like we are going to become great friends.”, Serena said with a smile. 

They spent the rest of the night getting to know one another and having a good time. Serena was an amazing person and Andy was so glad that they finally got to know one another.

**********************************************************************************

The next day at lunch time Serena came strolling into the office. Emily perked up, but her face quickly turned sour when Serena threw a quick “Hi Em!” her way and then went over to Andy’s desk. 

“Serena you must see this, I found this dress and Nigel says that he has one in the Runway closet in my size and it will match your dress perfectly, but then I also saw this suit and thought it would match your dress as well and I could wear it with the Prada heels and now I just can’t decide!”, Andy said excitedly. She also struggled to suppress a grin when she saw Emily’s face go from confused to furious. Serena took the catalogue from Andy and started flipping between the two options.

“I don’t know Andy, the dress will look stunning on you, but on the other hand, there is just something about a woman in a suit that I can’t resist.”, Serena said suggestively. Emily looked dumbstruck and Andy avoided looking at her as the Brit’s comically jealous face might make her burst out laughing. So she winked at Serena and said, “Suit it is then!” and Serena giggled slapping Andy playfully on the shoulder. 

Serena and Andy kept discussing the event and the details of the time and who will be picking who up. Andy was thrilled that their little plan was already working, the only downside is that after this Emily will hate her even more, Andy had not, however, expected the plan to work quite as well as it did.

Andy made a joke and Serena laughed when suddenly Miranda swooped into the room, she gave Serena a quick frosty glance and turned to look at Andy.

“Andrea, I got a gift certificate from some new restaurant, I won’t be using it, so you can have it if you want?”, Miranda said in an almost awkward tone. Andy glanced at the paper Miranda held out.

“Oh gosh it’s from Crème de la crème, Serena just told me about this place yesterday, now we can totally go, thanks Miranda!”, Andy said in an overly polite way, turning to smile at Serena and Miranda’s grip on the paper tightened before she dropped it on Andy’s desk and retreated back into her office.

**************************************************************************************

Serena left as lunch was over, but two minute later Andy got a text.

Serena: OOOOHHH MY GOD,, it’s Miranda?!? :O


	7. Charity events and picnics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments, you guys made my day!! I'm done with my law degree and starting my first job on Monday, so I'm spending as much time writing as I can this week. In this chapter I mentioned a Hershey's chocolate bar- full disclosure, I have never had one, but I've seen them in so many movies and they look so good, I love chocolate, but unfortunately we don't have them in South Africa, so if you comment, also tell me how much you like it on a scale of Snickers to KitKat. I hope you like the new chapter.

The charity event was on a Saturday, on the rooftop of the Elias-Clark building so as to not spend money on a venue and to raise more money for charity. Miranda was getting ready, she felt nauseous when thinking about spending the evening with Kevin Adams, a hot-shot divorce attorney, he seemed good for her image though. She had been less than thrilled when she heard that Andrea was taking Serena to the event, but she convinced herself that it was a good thing. She had not done the right thing with Andrea, she treated her poorly and Andrea showed her that she will not be treated like that. Funnily enough Miranda had always quite liked Serena, she hired her personally after seeing her work, but from the day that she started hanging around Andrea, Miranda started resenting her more and more. The gossip mill at Runway did not help at all, everybody else seemed ecstatic about Runway’s new it couple, everybody except for Emily, who Miranda has caught stuffing her face with a Hershey’s chocolate bar, twice. 

***********************************************************************************************

Andy and Serena both looked gorgeous, Serena wore a vintage burgundy Chanel dress that made her sun-kissed skin glow and Andy wore a gorgeous burgundy Armani suit that fit like a glove. They entered, Andy’s arm around Serena’s waist and all eyes were on them. The two of them went around greeting everybody. When they came to Emily and her date, Andy wanted to snicker, Emily wore a suit, it clashed with her date’s suit and the pair looked awkward together, Emily looked amazing though. 

“Serena, Andy, you look lovely, this is Jacob, my date.” , Emily said with a hint of bitterness, but she couldn’t take her eyes of Serena.

“Nice to meet you Jacob, you two look great.”, Andy said with a smile, eyeing Emily and Serena who were checking each other out, she nudged Serena.

“Let’s get some drinks Andy.”, Serena said and grabbed Andy’s hand.

Andy and Serena started giggling about the fact that Emily wore a suit and they didn’t notice Miranda and her date at the drinks table. 

“Andrea, Serena, don’t you two make the fetching pair...”, Miranda said, her tone eerily similar to Emily’s, “this is Kevin Adams.”. Miranda wore a black Vogue dress with a low v-cut, she looked so beautiful and Andy wished that she was the one beside her instead of Kevin. 

“I’m Andy and this is my date Serena, good to meet you Kevin.”, Andy said, she felt like she was about to tear up and Serena squeezed her hand, before saying, “Nice to meet you Kevin.”.

“Andy, there is Nigel, you must meet his new boyfriend.”, Serena said and pulled Andy by the hand. 

**********************************************************************************

The evening progressed and although it had a sad undertone, Andy had a good time with Serena, Nigel and his boyfriend, Anthony. Emily dumped her date halfway through the evening and she ate too much of the finger food for the rest of the evening. They drank an exorbitant amount of of alcohol and then Serena dragged Andy to the dance floor. Over Serena’s shoulder Andy saw Miranda and Kevin sway together. Her eyes met Miranda’s and for a moment she got caught in the blue, but then Kevin cupped the back of Miranda’s head and kissed her and then Andy could no longer be there, she couldn’t do this. 

She took Serena’s hand and walked over to where Emily was sitting miserably eating a truffle.  
“Trust me.”, Andy whispered to Serena.  
“Emily, I’m not feeling well, I think I had too much to drink, could you please entertain my date for the rest of the night, I am quite sure she prefers your company anyways.”, Andy said.

Emily jumped up and smiled immediately before looking shyly at Serena, “Of course, I can- uh- entertain Serena.”. Andy hugged Serena and then Emily and whispered in Emily’s ear, “Last chance, don’t fuck it up again.” before turning to leave. 

In truth she didn’t drink enough, not enough to forget, not enough to not care. She just wanted to go home, so this night could be over. She got into the elevator and pushed the ‘Down’ button before taking out her phone to call a cab. The elevator doors closed, but opened again, Andy looked up from her phone Miranda was in front of her. Miranda pressed the “Down’ button. 

“Miranda, what are you…”, Andy asked before Miranda’s lips were on hers. Miranda pushed Andy against the elevator wall and kissed her hungrily. Andy was shocked, but she kissed Miranda back. Miranda’s tongue slipped into Andy’s mouth and Andy moaned, then put her hands on Miranda’s waist and pushed her against the side wall of the elevator. She pressed her body flush into Miranda’s, her body on fire, she bit Miranda’s bottom lip and then sucked on it and started kissing a trail from Miranda’s jaw and down her neck, Miranda was breathing heavily and her head was thrown back. Miranda pulled Andy close and kissed her again, but this time Andy pushed her away. 

“Ding!” The elevator reached the ground floor. Andy rushed out of the elevator and fled out into the night, she really needed to clear her head. 

*************************************************************************************************

USER#668: Andrea, I’m sorry.

USER#668: I made a mistake

USER#668: I mean treating you badly, not kissing you.

USER#668: Again...kissing you again.

USER#668: Can we just talk please?

Andy was ignoring Miranda, how dare she kiss that guy and then run after her and kiss her. She deserves someone who wants to be with her, just her and who isn’t ashamed of her. Miranda doesn't get to have it both ways. At work Miranda gets whatever the fuck she wants, but their personal life is different. Then another message came through.

Cassidy: Hey Andy, are you still taking me and Caroline to the picnic in the park thing? We really miss you!

Fuck! Andy completely forgot that on their previous movie night she had told the girls about this event they have on some Sundays in the park where you bring a blanket, food and they show old movies on a big screen and she told them that she would take them next time. She couldn't face Miranda, but she didn’t want to punish the girls, they did nothing wrong. 

Andy: Did your mom say it’s okay?

Cassidy: Yes, she says it’s totally fine, so what time are you picking us up? 

Andy: The movie starts at 12, so how about 10, then we can go buy snacks together?

Cassidy: That sounds great, thanks Andy, see you tomorrow.

Andy groaned, now she couldn’t even spend her Sunday in bed wallowing in self pity. 

***********************************************************************************************

The next morning Andy had cereal with Lily and Doug, they were going antique shopping and Andy wished that she could go live out a gay stereotype with them instead of possibly seeing Miranda. Hopefully Miranda will be out and she won’t have to face her.

She did her makeup and then put on some jeans, sneakers, a tank top and her leather jacket. She walked the short distance to Miranda’s house and rang the bell. She instantly tensed up when she heard heels on the hardwood floor. Miranda looked shocked to see her, her blue eyes searching for an answer in Andy’s.

“Andrea, I am so glad to see you, I really want to talk to you, I didn’t think you would want to talk to me.”, Miranda said in a desperate tone that Andy has never heard her use before.

Andy opened her mouth to speak, but then she heard the twins, stomping down the stairs. Both of them brushed past Miranda and enveloped Andy in a group hug. Miranda seemed more confused than ever.

“Mom, Andy is taking us to a picnic in the park.”, Caroline said.

Miranda looked at Andy for some explanation. Andy sighed.

“I’m so sorry Miranda, they told me they got permission from you.”, Andy said, glaring at the twins.

“Well I-, I suppose it’s fine.”, Miranda said, she sounded disappointed.

“You can come with us mom!”, Cassidy said excitedly. Miranda’s eyes flickered to Andy, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Andy smiled, looked Miranda up and down in a slightly inappropriate way, but said, “No girls, look at your mom, she is all beautiful and dressed up, I’m sure she has some very exciting plans with Kevin, let’s go.”.

And with that Andy walked off, holding hands with a twin on each side, leaving a stunned Miranda in her doorway.


	8. Black lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait. This is just a short chapter, but I hope that you guys enjoy it. Work has been crazy and I moved in with my girlfriend last weekend as well, so I've been very busy. The good news is that the firm closes on the 14th of December so then I will write much more. Thank you for the continued support and comments, I really enjoy them so much. Thanks for everyone who congratulated me and wished me luck, at least I survived my first week!

Andy and the twins had a wonderful day eating, laughing and enjoying the park and the movie. When she dropped them off in the afternoon she watched them go into the house and left before Miranda could talk to her again. She can’t say no to Miranda, but she had to, she refused to be Miranda’s dirty little secret even though it killed her to be so cold with Miranda. 

When she got home she took a long bath and went to bed, the weekend had been exhausting. She snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes when she heard her phone chime again.

USER#668: Thank you for spending the day with the girls, despite the fact that you are mad at me, they really enjoyed it.

Andy couldn’t help herself any longer.

USER#876: You know that I would never take it out on them.

USER#668: Yes, you are good, too good for me, I really am sorry.

USER#876: It’s okay, just don’t do that again, kiss some guy and then kiss me.

USER#688: I am sorry, but you know that the kiss with him meant nothing, I don’t want him.

USER#876: Do you want me?

USER#688: Very much Andrea

Andy was on fire, she couldn’t help it, she wanted Miranda too, more than anything.

USER#876: You can’t have it both ways Miranda, the world doesn’t work like that, not even for you.

USER#688: I know. You won’t ever have to see that man again,or anyone else in his place. What about Serena, you two have been the hot topic for a while now.

USER#876: Serena is my friend, nothing more, she is madly in love with Emily.

USER#688: Oh, I see, they did seem quite close after you left.

USER#876: Yes, I told Emily not to fuck it up again, Serena deserves better.  
USER#876: So do I.

USER#688: I can do better.

USER#876: You are closeted Miranda, will that ever change?

USER#688: I don’t know, but we can still be together.

USER#876: I won’t go back into the closet for anyone, not even you Miranda, you have to make a choice. Good night.

*****************************************************************************************

 

The next day Miranda was her stoic self again. Andy couldn’t figure out what was going on in her head, even if she tried. She had basically given Miranda another chance, she didn’t even know why, Miranda Priestly wouldn’t be bothered to adhere to anyone’s rules but her own.

At least Emily and Serena were officially dating. They were nauseatingly cute, Emily could be a world-class bitch, but she was Serena’s bitch and it was marvelous. Andy spent her entire lunch trying very hard not to be jealous of them. Serena even made Emily her and give her a hug, which was weird, but Serena was a good friend, so she and Emily would have to get to know each other better. 

After lunch she went to Miranda’s office to get her signature on a bunch of documents that actually had to be sent the previous week, but the legal team had some issues with the drafting. Miranda was facing the window, on her cell phone destroying some poor soul. Andy walked over to her showing her the documents and handing her a pen, she set the papers down on the table and started flipping through the pages in order to indicate to Miranda which paragraphs had to be signed. Miranda took a seat, finally releasing the person on the other end with a deadly, “that’s all”. 

“So they put in the clause that you requested, the phrasing is just different, so you have to sign here.”, Andy said, leaning over Miranda to put her finger on the place. Miranda’s eyes flickered to the short skirt that Andy was wearing for a moment and then turned in her chair and signed and waited for Andy to indicate the next place she should sign. Andy was basically on edge standing so close to Miranda, she smelled amazing. Her knees almost buckled when she felt a finger trail up from her calf to her thigh, then Miranda flattened her palm and stroked up and down the back of Andy’s thigh. All the while Miranda kept signing and reading as if nothing was happening. When Miranda’s hand slipped to the inside of her thigh, Andy couldn’t suppress the small moan that escaped from her lips. Miranda’s hand stilled, but she held it there while sh signed the last signatures. Andy’s skin was on fire and she knew she was already wet.

Then Miranda got up and took a dress that was hanging on a hook and said, “I need to change into this, come help me zip up.”.

Andrea followed Miranda into the small bathroom in Miranda’s office on wobbly legs. When she hesitated at the door Miranda grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, closing the door behind her and pushing Andy up against it. Miranda’s lips were on hers in a second and then her tongue was in Andy’s mouth and Andy could not resist. She sucked on Miranda’s tongue and ran her hands from Miranda’s waist to her ass and tugged her closer. When Miranda pushed a leg between hers Andy whimpered into her mouth. Then Miranda pushed her skirt up and rubbed two fingers over Andy’s lace underwear and let out a moan when she felt how hot and wet Andy was through the lace. 

“Please, Miranda.”, Andy whispered. Miranda pulled down Andy’s panties in a smooth movement and Andy stepped out of them. Miranda picked up the small piece of black lace, kissed Andy on the lips, then she pulled away and darkened blue eyes met Andy’s and she softly said, “I can’t very well fuck you for the first time in the bathroom, bring the book tonight and go tell Nigel the dress is not to my liking.”. Then she swept out of the bathroom, grabbed her handbag and left for her meeting. 

Andy couldn’t believe Miranda just did that, she tried to restore her breathing and compose herself, then she realised that her panties were nowhere to be found. Miranda will have to be punished for this tonight when she takes the book.


End file.
